


Oxytocin

by Achatfell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achatfell/pseuds/Achatfell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John meets a new student in his school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oxytocin

**Author's Note:**

> I want to dedicate this fanfic to cousin, Sophie. I hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> This is my first fan fiction, so please feel free to comment as much as you want :)

I want to dedicate this fanfic to marvellous cousin, Sophie. I hope you enjoy this one.

John felt happy. The first school day has been absolutely great so far. Almost all his friends from last year were in the same courses as he was and even the teachers seemed to be friendly. There was only one lesson left, which was biochemistry.

He looked around. Many of his classmates went into the geography class. They weren't interested in biochemistry. John would have liked it if there were at least a few people he knew. Well, Greg was still walking next to him.

"You also do biochemistry?", John asked.  
"What? I thought you were going to the French class... I'm only following you because have no idea where the classroom is."  
The fact, that Greg wouldn't be in his class made John a bit sad. "I think the language rooms are on the second floor. See you after school.", he called out after Greg had disappeared behind the corner.

Actually, he didn't have to talk to anyone. It was only about the subject. He still could establish new contacts during the lunch breaks. As John kept on thinking he didn't realise that he already walked into the chemistry room. He was greeted by a overwhelming smell of formaldehyde and burnt chemicals. He strolled around between the desks and had a look at the classroom which he would now be in twice a week.

"Excuse me... ummm... sorry..."   
Someone carefully tapped his back. Totally engrossed in the microscopes standing on a shelf, it felt like John was woken up from a trance. It made him jump.  
"I'm really sorry. I didn't want to startle you. It's just... you standing on my bag and I need to get my book out."  
John removed his food from the girls bag and put it on her desk.  
"Sorry, was a bit distracted."  
"It's the first school day. Everyone is a bit distracted, I guess. I'm Molly, by the way."  
"Molly? What a beautiful name. I'm John. Nice to meet you."

She blushed. Molly started to take out her books and hanged her coat on the chair. " You haven't got a seat yet, have you. I mean, I'm already sitting next to Irene, because she is also in psychology with me and she's really nice and i wouldn't recommend sotting beside Jim or Seb. They are bullies. Jim was my boyfriend... sort of, and then he started to get really mean to everyone and he made me cry. I'm serious, try to avoid him as much as you can. Umm... there's still Sherlock. I guess, if you asked anyone they would say there's a reason why he's sitting alone but I think that some part of him must be friendly, even if it's just a tiny bit."

Molly didn't stop talking until the bell rang and John decided to go to Sherlock. He waved Molly goodbye and made his journey through all the students who ran to their desks. Then he carefully sat on the chair, as far away from Sherlock as possible. It's not that he had to talk to him. Or look at him.

And then he looked at him.

Those black curls falling over such a long neck, his eyes, darting from left to right, shining in a colour The boy has never seen before. John caught himself staring at Sherlock. Staring at his face, or his neck, or his extraordinary long fingers. Oh god, those fingers. He totally lost track of what his teacher talked about. Maybe introducing their textbooks or something. John didn't care, actually.

And just when he tried to look away from the distraction sitting next to him, he had a glance at Sherlock's textbook. He had not inly answered the questions at the end of the chapter (which they hadn't even started yet) but also decorated the entire page with drawings of bees and the word 'bored' written everywhere between the lines and pictures in all different fonts and sizes. Did he find the class boring? That reminded John of what was actually going on in front of him. According to the whiteboard, he had missed the entire introduction of the book, and there was also a little bit in the corner saying something about a project.

"So, each desk will be given a number, which represents a chapter. As I said, the presentation doesn't have to be longer than 5 minutes, and a poster would be really nice."

"Don't worry. As long as you point at some diagrams at the poster while I do the talking, you can do nothing wrong. You really haven't paid much attention to the teacher, have you? There's 'confusion' written all over your face, John. As I said, there is nothing to worry about, because I have done the chapters already and I will do the presentation for us both, to prevent any mistakes."

"How on earth did you know my name was John", John asked, after he recovered from that incredible voice.

"I know it because it's written on your bag. Fairly new. So you haven't got it from a brother or a friend. You find it hard to make new contacts, unless people speak to you, like Molly did before. That's why I offered to do the presentation to avoid making a fool of us both in front of the class and giving away your grades. You really need them when you want to study university. And you really shouldn't eat anything from the canteen, especially not the tuna and sweetcorn sandwich. My brother told me that there had been a case of food poisoning last year."

John had absolutely now idea how Sherlock knew that but he was sure that at least he must have looked at him, too. And that added a lot of happiness to his confusion.

"Did you spy on me or something?", John asked with a smile.

"Don't be daft", Sherlock replied, "I saw it. This is my first day here, too, so please stop asking such silly questions.

"That is... wow! Incredible!"

Sherlock looked at John as if he didn't believe his own ears.

"... Thats not what people usually say."

"No? What do they say?"

"Piss of..."

 

\-----

 

Sherlock sat on his bed and smiled. Never, absolutely never anyone appreciated his deduction skills. John wasn't like his brother who always knew everything better only because he had this goddamn job at the british government and he definitely wasn't like one of those idiots who look at him as if he was poisonous. This was the first time he can remember that he felt accepted.

In his previous school no-one wanted to sit next to him, and if anyone could, they even tried to avoid walking in the same corridor. Sherlock loathed those people. He looked at them in disgust, which didn't improve the situation. John just sat next to him, even talked to him, made him feel special.

"Sherlock! I won't say it a second time. Mummy wants you to come and it dinner now and you will come even if I have to drag you out of your room!"

Five minutes later Sherlock sat by the table. There was no use in arguing with Mycroft. He always enjoyed having discussions with his younger brother, mostly because he always outsmarted him. Bored and slightly annoyed, Sherlock separated the vegetable from the meat and slowly ate one pea after another, to draw the time out. It was too quiet. usually, Mummy and Mycroft were talking about his job, or what was on the news. Dull. The only thing one could hear now was the scraping of knifes on the porcelain dishes.

Sherlock glanced up - his mother was staring at him with a warm smile on her face. She wouldn't do that if she wasn't expecting anything and Sherlock knew that there was something to come. He didn't know what it would be but resistance was futile. He stared back on her, his face saying 'what? what is it?'.

"Im so glad you finally made some friends, Sherly. You van't believe how happy I am for you."

Sherlock turned his had and looked at his brother. Of course, who else but him would do something stupid like that. He somehow always managed to find out what Sherlock was doing, and was happy to report every little bit to his mom.

"He's not my friend, mummy. Mycroft, stop it. It's annoying and stupid and keep your fat nose in your own stupid business. I can't believe that asked him to spy on me, mom, how could you?!"

Angrily, he rushed off to his room and locked the door behind him. Why couldn't they leave him alone like normal people. John probably had a nice family. What was he doing right now? It would be very practical to have his phone number. Sherlock felt he was way too often in this situation, were boredom seemed to eat him up from inside and texting might be a simple way out.

 

\-----

 

After he had scribbled on all his paper, John tore it into pieces, rolled it and stuck it into the drain. He clenched his hand to a fist and stared out of the window.

"John? Is everything okay?"

"No! Nothing is okay!", John snapped, "My sister is acting up again, came home drunk in the middle of the night. Again. And now my parents want to kick her out of the flat because she does that almost every night and Harry doesn't listen to them, she doesn't listen to me, or anyone. She just drinks. And it really pisses me of. Are you happy now?!"

"I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"No, I shouldn't have... Sorry. I lost my temper."

John laid his face on the cool table and looked at Sherlock.

"It's just... everything is going wrong and I don't want her to move away because she probably doesn't know what to do or where to go and she'll probably be lost."

"I have a brother who regularly keeps me in trouble. He pays other people to spy on me and then he tells mom everything because she wants to know if I eat enough or annoy the teachers or have a girlfriend."

"And do you have a girlfriend?", John asked. Why did he just do that? It was none of his business. Since when did he talk about personal things to people he hardly knew?

"No, not really my area."

"Uhm, boyfriend, then?"

"No."

"Good. Fine. You're unattached. Like me. That's... that's fine."

John turned away. He couldn't believe he just said that. He kept telling himself that there was absolutely no reason why this slipped out of his mouth and a part of his brain even believed it. The rest of it totally disagreed and reminded him that it was perfectly fine to stare at Sherlock's hands, that were now up his neck, covering his slightly blushed face and playing shyly with one of his dark, glossy curls.

He took a deep breath picked a few pieces of paper from his bag

"This is the presentation we have to do. I know, you offered to do everything yourself, but we really should share the work and tried hard to do this stuff. I hope that's all right. There should be a note with my phone number on it so that we can discuss anything if necessary. Well... that's it."

John handed him the sheets and shivered slightly, as the tips of their fingers touched. He quickly pulled his hand back. The bell indicated the end of the lesson, so John packed all his things together and left the classroom in a hurry. The boy was glad that Greg was waiting for him outside the building. He could always count on him.

"Hi, John. I'm really sorry but I have to go now, I'm afraid. Sally from my language class wants to go to the cinema today, oh here she is. Sally, we're over here!"

"Hello, you must be John. Uhm, Greg, could we please go, the freak is coming and I don't want my evening to be spoiled. Bye, John, see you!"

Sally took Greg's arm and urged him to leave with her. Greg quickly waved goodbye and disappeared behind the next corner. John looked behind him to see whom the girl meant when she said freak, and suddenly he realised that she was one of the people who use to say things like 'piss off' to Sherlock.

"John, do you have a minute?"

"Sure, but when my bus is coming, I must go, okay?"

"Yes. Do you remember when our teacher said we should make a poster for our presentation? I thought that... maybe... you want to come over to my house over the weekend. Mummy always says that I should invite someone, anyway, so I guess that's okay and as long as we avoid my brother he won't annoy us. We just have to be quicker than him, which isn't very hard because he's on his fifth diet and it does't work at all. And if you don't want to that's perfectly fine because you've probably got better things to do and there's this thing with your sister and... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you..."

"Woah, Sherlock! Calm down. Of course i want to come. That would be great. Thanks."

The moment John started to smile, Sherlock smiled back. As the time went by, John's glance flickered between his eyes and his lips. Without noticing the distance between them went gradually smaller and smaller. When John started to feel Sherlocks breath, he lowered his eyelids and carefully leant a bit closer. Sherlock was radiating a lot of heat. It made John's pulse race. Sherlock's mouth was so close and yet unbearably far away. He parted his lips slightly, his went shut and...

"Your bus is here."

John felt as if Sherlock has waken him up from trance.

"I... uh... ok. See ya."

He ran off to the bus. As soon as he had a seat John leaned his forehead against the cool window. He almost kissed Sherlock. And it seemed like Sherlock almost kissed him. They only knew each other for a few weeks. How was he supposed to survive an entire weekend with that boy?

 

\-----

 

Sherlock sat down on the ground, panting heavily. He still couldn't believe how close they have been. The whole situation seemed almost impossible for him. Feelings slow peoples' brains down. And John occupied every single one of Sherlock's thoughts. Even though it was like this, Sherlock appreciated this.

At home, the first thing he did was texting John his address and when he could come over. The last thing he wanted is that John avoided him after what happened this afternoon. The closer he had him by his side, the better. Unfortunately, Sherlock had no idea what he would have done if John had actually kissed him. He had no experience, and yet he knew that the memory of John's breath on his skin alone was enough to make him shiver. How eagerly he wanted to find out if John's lips were as soft as they looked. If he felt the same urge to feel skin pressed against skin. His pulse elevated a lot and he decided to take a long shower.

 

\-----

 

The doorbell rang a third time and yet no-one opened the door. John had already double checked his phone to see if date and address were right, when he heard someone running towards the door. What he saw was a totally drenched and exhausted Sherlock. His shirt was only half buttoned and he only wore one sock.

"Did you just run out of the shower?", John asked in concern.

"Brilliant deduction, John. Come in."

Inside the house, John stopped. The size of the room alone was sheer amazing, not to mention the furniture.

"Don't just stand there. We've got to make a poster."

Sherlock took Johns bag and went upstairs. John had a few ideas what Sherlock's room might look like, but he clearly wasn't expecting this. He could hardly make out any of the interior because everything was covered in petri dishes, laundry and books. Sherlock shoved most of it under his bed and unrolled the large piece of paper he got out of a cupboard.

"Is it okay if you draw some molecules and I add the text? There should be some pencils around here..."

John tried his best not to look at Sherlock's backside as he crawled under the bed and looked for the pencils. Why did he always have to wear clothes that were a little bit too tight. His trousers left almost nothing to the imagination.

He watched Sherlock as he drew a grid over the paper. He had obviously planned how the poster was supposed to look like. It might have looked funny to anyone else, watching Sherlocks facial expressions change as his hand moved over the paper, but to John it was fascinating. He seemed very concentrated and sometimes he ran the tip of his tongue over his perfectly shaped lips. John totally got lost in Sherlocks eyes that he didn't even realise that they were staring right at each other.

 

\-----

 

Sherlock chuckled nervously. He wouldn't want to spoil this moment, so he decided not to say anything. Before he even knew what was going on, John's thumb was brushing slightly over his cheek. His brain usually wasn't that slow. He nervously glanced at Johns hand, and as he noticed that, he smiled at Sherlock and said softly: "Close your eyes. Trust me."

He leaned forward and kissed Sherlock's lips ever so gently, ran his fingers through his still damp hair as ha softly sucked on the boy's lower lip. Sherlock breathed in sharply. It made John smile against his skin. As he slowly sat back again, Sherlock stole another two kisses before he lay down on the paper and looked up to Joh, who was beaming with joy.


End file.
